


Gems and Their Holograms: The Misfits

by ManlyMan



Category: Jem and the Holograms, Jem and the Holograms (Comics), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cosplay, Costumes, Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyMan/pseuds/ManlyMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a mashup I've become rather enamored with between Steven Universe and the Jem and the Holograms comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gems and Their Holograms: The Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had my eye on the Jem and the Holograms comic that's being done, and started sometime last year. I absolutely adore the art style, and at first my desire for it stemmed from that alone. This here is the Homeworld Gems from Steven Universe in the same getup as The Misfits, the musical archrivals of Jem and the Holograms. Yellow Diamond is dressed as Pizzazz, Lapis Lazuli as Stormer, Peridot as Jetta, and Jasper as Roxy.
> 
> This most lovely character design is the work of Sophie Campbell, the artist for the Jem and the Holograms comic series. It is a crime to not check out her shit, you will not regret a single thing.
> 
> No really, do it.
> 
> Now.
> 
> I also plan on doing one of the Crystal Gems as Jem and the Holograms, and Stevonnie will feature as Jem. It's probably not going to be my very next work, but I will get that one too, I promise.


End file.
